Murders Of Beacon Hills
by DaygonWolf
Summary: My name is Ryan I'm eighteen 5'5 skinny with long light brown straight hair with blue tips and side bangs. I always wear dark skinny jeans any kind of t shirt and my leather jacket and black combat boots. I'm a junior in high school and this is my life and my story living in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

My name is Ryan I'm eighteen 5'5 skinny with long light brown straight hair with blue tips and side bangs. I always wear dark skinny jeans any kind of t shirt and my leather jacket and black combat boots. I'm a junior in high school and this is my life and my story living at beacon hills.

I was in my bedroom watching the latest episode of the vampire diaries Friday night when a rock hit my window. I walked over to the window hearing my two best friends Scott and Stiles whispering Ryan come on we have something to tell you. I unlatched my window as the cool breeze hit my face.

What I said. Stiles jumping up and down and said there was a murder! A murder oh my god that's awesome. Finally something cool happening in this lame town.

Stiles hit Scott in the chest. Dude I told you it was cool.

Ryan Scott said you didn't hear the worst part.

What I asked.

It was only half a body so Stiles and his big ideas wants us to go find the other half.

Oh my god STILES I squeaked what are we waiting for. Let me get dressed first.

Scott rolled his eyes as Stiles looked up at him with a big grin.

I put on black skinny jeans black leather combat boots a black t shirt and my leather jacket.

I quickly looked in the mirror making sure I looked okay then grabbed my iphone and snuck out the window.

As I got to the edge of the roof Scott offered to catch me but I just ignored him and jumped down swiftly and quickly.

What are we waiting for I said slapping Scott and Stiles on the back let's go.

So where are we gonna look I asked during the drive to the preserve.

Stiles looked at me and said oh uh I didn't think about that. Then Scott buzzed in what if the killer is still out there? I looked at Scott and said come on Scotty don't be chicken shit.

We pulled up to the chain in front of the preserve saying private property I got out of the car and went under the chain. Dude, Scott. Stiles said when did Ryan get so bad ass. I looked at them and smirked and said I've always been bad ass. That's true Scott said.

We were walking through the woods when the police and the dogs came around the corner. Shit run Stiles said. I grabbed on to Scott's sleeve and began to run Scott stopped and Stiles got caught by his dad Sheriff Stilinski. I pushed Scott against the tree while he took his inhaler out and took a puff and started to breath I leaned against his chest as I listened to Stiles and his dads conversation.

Stiles what the hell are you doing out here?

Umm looking for the body.

Do you always listen to my calls?

Not the boring ones Stiles said with a smile.

And where are your two other partners in crime Ryan Scott you out there he flashed his light through the trees finally giving up he grabbed Stiles by the ear and dragged him to his car.

Scott looked me in the eyes, now what are we supposed to do?

I don't know why are you asking me?

I guess we just walk back then he said.

The woods became foggy. with each step we took we got tired.

Scott stopped suddenly and said do you hear that?

Hear what I said.

Groups of deer came trampling over to us and Scott grabbed me and tucked me under him. Suddenly a wolf like creature came running towards us I grabbed Scott and instinctively put him behind me. The wolf like creature bit into my side I let out a loud howl of pain and Scott ran over to me and picked me up only to get trampled down a hill.

RUN Scott I screamed GO HURRY

Scott looked at me and I nodded he began to run but the wolf bit into his side and Scott screamed in pain.

I slowly got up holding my side and grabbed a huge rock and screamed come on wolfie give me the best you got. The wolf like creature came running after me and I wacked it in the face then it howled in pain as it ran away.

I limped in pain holding my side I grabbed Scott and walked to the street only to pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke in a burnt down house on a make shift bed. I got up and screamed Scott Scott where are you.

He's fine a voice said.

Who are you. Where is he. What do you want.

I got up but screamed in pain but I fought the pain and got up as soon as I did a man came in the room holding me down. I looked at him and was memorized he looked about 19 or 20 at least a year older then me.

I got so angry I started to shift into a full wolf. It happened within seconds I looked at myself in the cracked mirror I was a huge white wolf with black tips on my fur almost towering over Derek. He stared at me astonished as my eyes glowed red.

He gasped and said how is this possible... Unless you had wolf blood in your veins and the bite triggered it. But instantly being an alpha you must be a true alpha.

I stared at him freaking out unsure of what to do. I ran out the room and ran to Scott

Oh my god Ryan is that you?

I nodded my head and leaned closer.

He pet my head and stared at me. I slowly transformed back with my clothe still on. Scott looked at me astounded.

How is this possible.

Were werewolves Scott. Oh my god I said again were werewolves this is fucking awesome.

Will I turn into a full wolf like you?

I don't know I said shrugging my shoulders.

Derek came down the stairs and leaned against the stair case.

No he said you won't be a full wolf you will only be half a wolf like me.

So your a werewolf to? Dude if your the one who bit me uh thanks.

I'm not the one who bit you but I'm glad you view it as a gift he laughed.

So how do We control it Scott asked.

I will train you both by the way my name is Derek Hale.

Ryan I said.

I'm Scott McCall Scott said.

So now what I said and looked over at Scott I don't know but are parents are probably freaking

Oh my god I forgot let's go I said.

Wait Derek said let me drive you both home it's not safe with the alpha still out there.

I looked at Scott for approval he just shrugged

Sure I said.

We walked to his car, a black Camaro.

Now this guy has good taste in cars I said.

Glad you think so he smirked you can sit up front

I smiled back taking on his offer I let Scott in the back.

I sat In the car and looked at my phone then to Scott

What Scott said.

I showed him the screen with txts from my parents his mom and Stiles.

Were so dead I said.

I read through the txts answering each one.

My moms txt.

Ryan where are you are you okay?

My txt.

Yes mom I'm fine I'm at Stiles house I told you I was going there for a group project with Scott remember.

Her txt

Oh, she said I must've forgot.

My txt.

Can you tell Scott's mom same thing she must've forgot you both have bad memory.

She bought that Scott looked at me.

No shit Scott I'm the best lier in the group I said with a smirk. Derek just chuckled under his breath.

I called Stiles and it didn't even ring once before he answered.

OH MY GOD RYAN I WAS SO WORRIED ARE YOU AND SCOTT OKAY?

Stiles calm down were fine but a werewolf attacked us last night so um were kinda werewolves too now.

Haha really funny Ryan.

Stiles Scott said from the back into the phone it's not a joke.

Oh my god, why does the best stuff happen to you guys so unfair.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Ryan Scott meet me at my place. I want to see.

Okay I said. I'll get Derek to bring us there.

Derek... Are you crazy. He's a murderer.

Stiles cool your shit no he's not he's a werewolf too and saved me and Scott and even if he's was a murderer it wouldn't matter as hot as he is.

Stiles were pulling in be upstairs in a minute.

Okay he said then hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over at Derek when I got out and he pushed me against the hood and kissed me. Um okay that escalated quickly... What exactly was that for.

I don't know he said I feel a tug towards you.

Oh I um well...

Well as hot as he is Ryan I don't think it matters Scott said looking at me then smirked

I punched Scott in the arm thanks for that one Scott.

Stiles ran down stairs and bursted out the door and punched Derek in the face don't you dare hurt her Stiles said she's like a sister to me.

Derek turned into a half wolf and swiped at Stiles. I quickly jumped in front of him letting Derek slice into my cheek the wound healed quickly and Derek looked astonished

I'm sorry he screamed I didn't mean to hurt you I swear.

If you ever come at one of my friends like that again I swear I will kill you Derek.

He placed his hand on the back of his neck and look down at his feet.

I slapped Stiles in the back of his head and said Stiles don't ever do that again you could get yourself killed. Now three of you I said inside now me and Scott have something we need to show you.

Stiles ran up to his room with me Scott and Derek behind him. Once we got in his room Stiles sat at his desk chair and Derek, Scott and I sat on his bed. So what are you gonna show me Stiles said.

I looked at Scott and said do you want to show him first. But I don't know how to he said Derek stood up and punched him in the face

Causing Scott to turn he stared at Derek and growled what was that for he moaned in pain holding his jaw.

It was to help you Derek said.

Wow Scott look at you that's awesome man Stiles Said

I guess that just leaves me.

I stood up and walked in the middle of the room. I thought about changing then quickly I turned into my wolf towering over Stiles. I walked over and gave him and big dog style kiss on his face.

Ugh gross Ryan but fucking awesome look at you.

All of a sudden a large echoing howl came from the woods and me and Scott threw open the door and ran to the sound I ran on all fours and Scott on two. Once we reached the sound Scott was thrown against the tree and nocked out by the wolf like creature. He walked up to me transforming back to human. He smelled familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Well well well he said look at my perfect little puppy he said I growled eyes glowing red. Uh uh uh you don't want to hurt your alpha do you? I walked forward and transformed back. Good he said with a smile the pup is coming to her senses.

What do you want I said

You what else.

Why me.

Because I want you as my mate. Your the perfect werewolf.

Well sorry grandpa I'm not having your demon spawn that's not happening.

Oh it will he said and ran off into the woods as soon as Stiles jeep pulled up I ran to Scott

Scott Scott are you okay. He lifted himself rubbing the back of his head. Yeah just sore

I picked him up and hugged him

I'm glad your okay.

What the Actual fuck was that Stiles said.

The alpha called them and they came, that's how it is.

He turned to Ryan, what did he want Ryan Derek said.

He said he wants me as his mate. I cringed at the word has I played the scene over and over again in my head.

This isn't gonna be some vampire diaries bullshit is it. Where one guy wants the girl but the other one truly loves her and wants her as his own. I said starring Derek in the eyes

He threw up his arms defensively and said I don't know. But I do know I feel some sort of connection with you.

Oh um okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday night I got into the shower to get ready for school. I couldn't wait neither could Scott we were both so pumped since all are senses were maximized and on overdrive. Everything was amazing. Unfortunately when a person smelled bad well that maximized also.

I got out of the shower then blow dried my hair then put my hair and bangs to the side and got in a black tank top and black shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and took my medicine but wasn't able to find my sleep medicine. In the corner of my eye a dark figure appeared into view.

Jesus Derek what the fuck you scared me!

Sorry he said, I just wanted to see you.

Well you saw me now leave before my parents freak.

They don't know?

No shit they don't know I can't tell them im a werewolf they'll freak!

Derek held my sleep medicine and asked do you really need this.

Yeah I can't sleep with out it never could I would be up 24/7 with out it.

Hmm he said.

Hmm what?

Nothing it's just I'm the same way.

Oh, if you want some you can take some.

But throw me one so I can go to sleep I have school tomorrow.

Done he said while throwing one.

I went into my bed after turning off the lights I turned over and stared at him.

Don't leave I said. Stay please!

I thought you wanted me to leave?

Yeah well I forgot about the freakish Alpha that wants me to have is demon spawn so it would be nice if you could stay.

He smiled to himself and got under the blankets next to me, he put his arms around my waist and held me tight. Is this really happening I thought.

I slowly drifted to sleep.

I awoke at the sound of Scott knocking on the window. I struggled to get out of Derek's arms but he wouldn't let go.

Scott I whispered just come in it's unlocked.

Okay he said he opened the window and slid in.

Why is he here Scott asked pointing to Derek sleeping with his head nestled into my back.

I was freaked out I said.

Why didn't you get me or Stiles, Ryan we barley know him.

I know but I feel some type of connection with him it's hard to explain.

So why are you here anyway?

He whispered slowly I was um... Kinda scared.

Scott I sighed there's a blanket and extra pillows in the closet

Thanks he said, but why does Derek get to sleep on the bed.

Because Scott Derek said she likes me better.

I felt him smirk to himself into my back. I just looked at Scott and rolled my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the morning with Derek gone and said to my self did that really happen.

Unfortunately Scott said sheepishly on the floor.

I heard a knock on the door then Stiles came in with Scott's stuff.

Thanks man Scott said.

Hey no problem.

I'm gonna go get ready be out in 10

I straightened my hair put my bangs to the side put on make up got dressed with light blue ripped skinny jeans my black batman shirt my leather jacket then my leather combat boots with straps on the side then brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the room grabbed my wolf back pack and headed to stiles car. All of a sudden a black Camaro pulled up and Derek Asked me if I wanted a ride for school.

Uh sure why not. I looked over at Stiles and Scott and mouthed the words sorry. Hey Scott said don't forget we have lacrosse try outs after school.

I know I said and me and Derek drove off. I looked at him and smiled.

What he said.

I know you like me I said and winked.

He grumbled and said so what.

Well that's why you show up everywhere.

He smiled and said you wanted me to stay last night didn't you?

Yeah so.

So then you like me too he said and smirked.

What ever I said.

We pulled up to the school and pulled to the front letting me out and kissed me before he left.

I seriously am gonna pass out if he keeps doing that I thought and walked into the school.

I met Stiles and Scott at my locker waiting for me so we could go to chem.

what's up guys I said.

Nothing Stiles said just waiting for you, ready for are first day back to chem. unfortunately I said. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other and Isaac came In and sat next to me.

Hey Isaac I said what's up?

Nothing exciting unfortunately he said.

Okay class the teacher said the people next to you will be your partners for the rest of the year.

Isaac looked over at me and blushed.

I smelled something horrible. And looked around to try and pinpoint it, but I couldn't. I stared at Scott who was also cringing.

Well Scott this is gonna suck I whispered. He whispered back yeah I know, I guess that's one con with being a werewolf I said

All of a sudden I heard someone in the distance saying oh puppy there's no cons to being a werewolf.

I stared around the room then I saw Scott looking out the window at the alpha and I stared too then his eyes locked.

I got so angry. I almost started to shift.

Uh teacher I said can I go to the bathroom. Sure go ahead he said.

Uh I have to go to Scott said.

Whatever he said go ahead.

Me and Scott ran out of the room and Isaac stared at Stiles questionley and he just shrugged.

I ran into an empty class room with Scott behind me. He closed and locked the door as I transformed.

Scott looked at me and said. Ryan calm down I know your angry I am too.

I plopped on the floor and put my right paw over my eyes and groaned.

I stood on all fours, and transformed back. I ran up to Scott and hugged him.

What are we supposed to do Scott, he shows up every where. What if he shows up at my house what am I supposed to do.

He took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and said Ryan we will get through this I promise.

I hope your right I said.


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden a girl walked into the classroom.

Ryan?! She said.

Ashley? Oh my god! Ahhhh.

I ran up and hugged her what are you doing here?

I moved here to find you. Your the only one I can trust with my secret. And it just so happens my dad got a new job here so we moved!

What secret?

I'm a banshee, I scream when someone close to me is about to die.

Your kidding, well I'm a werewolf.

Yeah I saw through the window that was pretty amazing!

Thanks I said.

She looked over at Scott then Back at me

Oh I said that's Scott he's one of my bestfriends. Then Stiles burst into the door, and that is Stiles my second best friend.

Hey he said. Then looked at me and said, so what did I miss.

Well Scott said, Ryan has another bestfriend that was before Ryan moved here and she's a banshee and now she knows me and Ryan are werewolves.

I heard the alpha from the distance again.

Oh puppy he said you shouldn't be sharing are little secret.

I growled. Then Ashley asked what happened.

Scott sighed and told Ashley everything that's been happening with Derek and the alpha and us getting bit and how I'm some sort of special kind of werewolf.

Oh my god Ryan I'm so sorry she said hugging me.

The bell rang and me and Scott put are hands to are ears trying to block the painful sound.

Let's go get are back packs Scott said.

No need Stiles said I already got them.

I stared over at him with a big grin plastered on his face. I smiled back and said thanks Stiles.

So what class do you have next Ashley? I said.

Oh it's a free period!

Us too Scott said with a smile on his face.

Where do you guys usually hang out during this period she asked.

Oh we usually go to the picnic area outside I chimed in.

Awesome let's go she said.

We were walking through the hall when Isaac stopped me.

Hey Ryan what happened earlier with you?

Uh nothing, I just wasn't feeling good that's all.

Oh I'm sorry he said.

So where are you guys heading.

The picnic area this is are free period then lunch next.

Mind if I uh tag along he said with a smile.

I pulled my arm around his shoulder and said sure Isaac let's go.

As we got the the picnic table the alpha was sitting at the end of it smiling when he saw us come out.

On second thought I said let's just go to the library.

Oh come on now puppy, don't you want to spend some time with your alpha.

Im good...

We went inside and Isaac turned to me, what was that all about?

Just some creepy guy that's been fallowing me everywhere.

Ryan Isaac said shouldn't you call the cops or something.

It's not worth it I said.

We got to the library and sat down at a table.

So what now I said.

We don't ever leave your side Ryan Scott said one of us will watch over you during the day and I'm sure Derek would gladly take the night shift.

What the hell are you guys talking about Isaac said.

Shhh the librarian hissed.

Nothing important Isaac seriously it's fine!

The bell rang and we headed to lunch.

After school me and Scott headed to the girls and guys locker rooms and changed into are lacrosse uniforms.

I was the only girl on the team but that didn't seem to bother the coach.

Suddenly the coach blew the whistle and we began the game the team was split in half Scott on one side me on the other. Me and Scott lined up facing each other crouching and whispered good luck. Same I said. The whistle blew and I quickly grabbed the ball and ran past a couple players even front flipping over a few others with Scott close behind. He almost caught me but it was too late I shot the goal and got the points. Stiles and Ashley screamed from the bench and jumped up and down excitedly and screaming woo hoo go Ryan. Scott came up to me and patted me on the shoulder good job. Scott made captain and I made co captain.

I heard In the distance. Good job puppy.

I really hate when you call me that I growled.


	7. Chapter 7

After practice, Stiles drove me Scott and Ashley to Derek's place for training.

Who is this Derek asked looking at Ashley.

My friend. Derek play nice I growled.

Does she know he asked?

Yes of course. She's a banshee also by the way.

Oh well you can sit on the steps with Stiles to watch training if you want.

So what kind of training are we doing I asked.

Your gonna catch me he smirked and ran into the the woods.

I looked at Scott and he bursted through the woods.

I transformed into my wolf and began to run. I ran as fast as I can using my sight and sense of smell tracking Derek down. I ran past Scott and jumped on top of Derek and transformed back.

I leaned in and kissed him and said caught you. And smiled.

After training Derek brought me to a tattoo parlor to get a tattoo like his on his back marking me as his mate.

After the tattoo we went back to his house and it disappeared.

Where did it go I asked?

It healed that's why I need to burn your back where the tattoo is.

Oh my god. Okay...

He got a torch and lifted up my shirt and burned into my skin between my shoulder blades where the triskelion is. I screamed out in pain.

All done he said.

It healed back over and my tattoo showed on my back.

I turned around and stared at him.

He leaned in and kissed me.

I'm your mate know nothing can change that.

I smiled and hugged him.

That night Derek stayed with me while I slept.

I was still freaked over the alpha following me everywhere.

Derek cuddled up next to me bringing me his heat. Letting me fall asleep quickly.

I woke up Tuesday morning with Derek still next to me with his face cradled into my neck.

I smiled and laid there letting the moment last as long as possible.

My mom knocked on the door then slowly walked in.

RYAN she screamed who is this!

It's Derek mom. Were werewolves.

What kind of sick game are you playing with me.

I got up and looked at Derek and turned around showing my tattoo. Mom I said were mates.

I told my mom the whole story and she didn't believe me so I said hold still and don't freak.

Derek sat up at the end of the bed and watched as I transformed into my wolf.

Ryan she said while wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing the side of my face. I'm so sorry she said.

I transformed back and said I know. But hey a werewolf least it's something fucking awesome. My mom stared at Derek and said so you both are really mates?

Yes mam Derek said, and I will do anything to keep your daughter safe from the alpha.

Well I'm glad to hear that, so do you transform into a wolf like her?

No just a half wolf.

So she said Scott is really a werewolf to and Ashley's a banshee?

Yep I said

Great so now I just don't have to feed normal teenagers I have to feed hungry supernatural teenagers.

I laughed and said I'm glad your accepting of all this, especially Derek.

Oh I want Derek with you 24/7. If you ever got hurt I don't know what I would do.

I hugged my mom and said thanks. Just don't tell Ashley's or Scott's parents they want to tell them themselves eventually...

Okay she said just go get ready for school. Actually she said I want you to stay home with Derek, just for today.

Why I asked.

Because I want you safe, and you can invite Stiles Scott and Ashley to stay the night if you want.

Really I asked.

Yep you now are getting free privileges just call or txt me here and there just to let me know your okay.

Derek looked at me when my mom left and said you have the coolest mom I have ever met.

Derek walked over to me and kissed me then all of a sudden I heard

Oh puppy that's not nice.

I growled and Derek brought me closer to his chest. Shhh he said. Your my mate no one else's.

I stared at Derek and smiled.

Uh uh uh Derek she's mine you should know by now you don't mess with a Hale's mate.

Derek stared wide eyed... Peter he slowly whispered.

Why are you doing this.

Power Peter said.

What's going on Derek who's Peter.

He's my uncle Derek said

Oh my god I totally knew it you guys are going all vampire diaries on me two family members want the girl but only one truly loves her.

Great I sighed.

I want to see him I blurted out. I want to see Peter.

I thought you'd never ask puppy, Peter said climbing through my window.

Derek ran to Peter throwing him against my door. My eyes glowed red and I transformed into my wolf and stood Infront of Peter growling at Derek. Derek stopped and looked a me confused.

Not here I mind talked to him. Go check on Scott please Derek. I'll be okay.

Derek looked up at me sad but nodded and jumped out the window.

I turned back and helped Peter to his feet and said you realize your like 30 something that's weird that you want me as your mate.

I won't make you have pups till your old enough.

I'm not having your pups that fucking weird.

You will he said.

No I won't and I'm not gonna argue about it!

You will come to you senses.

Before Peter jumped out my window he pushed me against the wall forcing me to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he left I slid down the wall and put my forehead against my knees and said, is this really happening I said to myself.

I heard a knock on the door and looked up.

Who is it I tried to say without sounding like I was crying.

Ryan Ashley said it's me.

Come in I said.

Ryan what's wrong what happened

I told her everything that just happened so she slid down next to me and hugged me.

Ryan I'm so sorry.

It's okay I looked at her and smiled.

I'm stronger then this I'll be okay.

Scott and Stiles bursted through the door. Ryan are you okay why didn't you show for school they asked.

Ashley took the boys out of the room and told them what happened.

All three of them came and sat next to me and whispered sorry.

It's fine I said... I just, I don't know right now.

Well I know what would cheer you

Up Stiles said with a big smile on his face.

What I said.

Ice. Skating. You in Stiles said

Ice skating I asked questionaly

Yeah Stiles said. I remembered the time you were talking about it when you skated in Florida.

Really, you remember that I smiled.

Yeah of course I try my best.

I smiled and said why not let me get dressed.

I went into the bathroom and put on navy blue skinny jeans a red silk type shirt with ruffles in the front my leather jacket and leather combat boots with straps on the side.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled. All right I'm ready.

We got to Stiles jeep and headed to the local ice rink.

So I said as we walked in do any of you guys even know how to ice skate. They all stopped and stared at me.

Oh okay. I will train you I said making air quotes before and after train you. Mocking Derek.

They all laughed and said okay.

First let's get are skates. We walked up to the front and ordered are skates and put them on and walked to the rink. Scott and Stiles almost falling with every step and asked me and Ashley.

How are you standing and walking on these things!

Easy I laughed. Balance.

I grabbed Scott and Stiles and held them up and went on the rink while they sat on the side lines. I guess I'm gonna have to train you one by one I said.

I grabbed Ashley and brought her on the ice and showed her how to do it, she got the hang of it really quickly then I brought Scott and Stiles onto the ice and taught, soon enough we were all skating together, practically alone in the rink.

Me and Scott competed and chatted then Stiles and Ashley caught up us and started to talk

Derek came in and skated up to me and brought me in his arms and said Ryan I love you, Peter will never get in between us your my true mate.

I smiled and kissed him and said I know. I feel the same way.

Aww Stiles said sour wolf found his true love.

I skated over to Stiles and hit him across the head.

Wednesday came along and I woke up with Derek sleeping next to me. I whispered in his ear do you want to come to school with me I asked. He looked at me and frowned and said but I dropped out.

That doesn't mean you can't come back I smiled and kissed him.

Okay I will try my best to get all classes with you.

I got dressed in black skinny jeans a black t shirt and my black leather jacket and my black leather combat boots with straps on the side.

Derek got dressed in black jeans a black shirt and his black leather jacket. He wore black shoes with white soles.

We grabbed are sunglasses and headed to his Camaro.

Bye Ryan my mom shouted from the other room. Bye mom I responded then left.

So what's up with the shades I asked.

One they look cool two your emotions can make your eyes glow gold or red so we need to hide them and I'll wear them to match you. Thanks I said.

Me and Derek went into the office and got him in all of my classes.

We headed to chem and Derek sat next to me.

Scott leaned over and said Derek what are you doing here?

Protecting my mate. If she gets close to shifting I can help her.

Oh that's good Scott said. Issac came in and sat next to Scott and Stiles and Ashley came in and sat together at the table to the right of Scott so him and Scott could still talk.

Okay class since we have new seating arrangements this is how it will stay therefore we are working on a in class experiment.

The teacher brought out purple flowers and handed them to each table.

You've got to be kidding me Derek said.

What I responded.

We're working with wolfsbane it's poisonous to us.

Your kidding me and Scott answered back.

What are we supposed to do I whispered.

Pretend we're all allergic to it Derek said

That shouldn't be hard. Me Derek and Scott started fake sneezing and pretending are eyes were watering. Stiles said oh my god their allergic to the plant.

The teacher said the three of you to the bathrooms wash your hands and where ever else you touched it. Go on hurry he said.

The three of us ran out of the room and fist pumped each other and and laughed. That was easy I said

So now what Scott said.

I looked over at Derek and he just shrugged his shoulders.


End file.
